Wolfe Begins
by KamenRiderDrive
Summary: Wolfe, a new hero, arrives in Japan. He makes new friends and even gets a crush. But what new enemies shall this young hero make?
1. Chapter 1

Issue #1

*Japanese Countryside School*

Teacher: Everyone, we have a new student here all the way from America.

Yuki: *Looks at her friend* I wonder who it is?

Yuki's Friend: *Shrugs*

Teacher: Welcome our new student, his name is Nick.

Nick: *Walks in nervously, has black hair, a red baseball cap pale-ish skin, dazzling brown eyes, and a slim but muscular figure* Hello...

Yuki's Friend: *Whispers to Young Yuki* Wow...this guy is cute...

Yuki: *Blushes* I kind of agree...

Teacher: Would any of you like to ask questions about Nick?

Yuki's Friend: What is America like?

Nick: Well...it's big...very big...I'm from a state called California, specifically a city named Davis.

Yuki: What is Davis like?

Nick: Davis is a very green town, with lots of family owned shops and bikes everywhere.

Souhei: *Watching, jealously*

*Afterschool*

Nick: *Walking through the halls*

Yuki: *Approaches Young Nick* Hello...

Nick: Hello there.

Yuki: My name is Yuki...*Holds her hand out for a handshake*

Nick: And I'm Nick *Shakes her hand*

Souhei: Yuki, who is this?

Yuki: Oh...hello Souhei...

Souhei: *Sneers at Young Nick* What do you think you're trying to do?

Nick: What?

Yuki: *Turns to Young Nick* He's my ex-boyfriend...

Nick: Oh...

Souhei: Are you trying to take her away from me?

Nick: We literally just met...

Souhei: *Scoffs and walks away*

Yuki: I'm sorry about that...

Nick: Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong.

Yuki: *Blushes and thinks to herself* What a gentleman...

Nick: I'm sorry, but I have to go...

Yuki: Where are you going?

Nick: I actually live by myself...

Yuki: What?! Don't you get lonely?

Nick: *Sighs* Sometimes...

Yuki: Hey! Would you like to come over to my house?

Nick: Sure.

*Later, Hana's house*

Hana: *Sees Yuki and Nick* Welcome home, Yuki...and who is your friend here?

Nick: My name is Nick...

Hana: Well, come on in.

Ame: *Looks at Young Nick, somewhat defensively*

Hana: *Looks at Young Ame* What is it?

Ame: I sense something strange about Nick...

Hana: Well what is it?

Ame: I don't know.

*Later, at dinner*

Nick: *Eating curry*

Hana: So Nick, what's it like to live alone?

Nick: *Swallows* It's a little lonely...but you kind of get used to it after a while.

Yuki: *Looks at Young Nick intently* So why do you live alone?

Nick: My mom and dad abandoned me at a young age...so I came to live here.

Yuki: What!? Why did they abandon you?

Hana: Yuki, some parents just don't care for their children...

Yuki: That's horrible!

Hana: Nick, what do you remember about them?

Nick: Well, the only thing I remember is the comic books I got from them...I still remember one phrase..."With great power, comes great responsibility"...

Yuki: *Sighs* Poor guy...

*The next day*

Yuki: *Walking to class*

Nick: *Catches up to her* Hey! Good morning.

Yuki: *Smiles* Hello Nick!

Souhei: *Blocks Young Nick* Hey! Don't talk to her like that!

Nick: Huh?

Souhei: You're trying to take her from me!

Yuki: *Yells* SOUHEI, I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU!

Souhei: *Runs*

Nick: *Sighs, then lets his wolf ears free, then hides them again*

*After school*

Yuki: *Following Nick*

Nick: *Goes behind the school, revealing his grey wolf ears and tail*

Yuki: Oh my...he's a wolf too!

Nick: *Ears perk up* Yuki?

Yuki: *Hides*

Nick: Yuki, I can see you.

Yuki: Nick...are you a wolf too?

Nick: Yeah...why do you ask?

Yuki: *Turns into her half-wolf form*

Nick: Woah...another wolf...like me...

Yuki: *Runs up and hugs Young Nick*

Nick: *Hugs back*

*The field*

Souhei: *Watching* That little dog...I want revenge!

*Later*

Nick: Yuki, can you keep a secret?

Yuki: What is it?

Nick: Well, it's that I am kind of a hero...

Yuki: *Tilts head* What do you mean?

Nick: It's just...I tend to...dress up and save people...

Yuki: I don't follow.

Nick: *Sighs* Well...

*Suddenly, it starts to rain*

Nick: I'm sorry...I have to go...see ya! *Runs back home*

Yuki: Just what is he hiding? *Starts to walk home*

*Later, the path*

Yuki: *Hears something* Who's there?

*More footsteps are heard*

Yuki: *Changes to her wolf form* I'm going to ask you again...who's there?

*Suddenly, three large, frankenstein's monster-like creatures jump from trees*

Yuki: *Growls at them*

Monster Creatures: *Charge at Young Yuki*

*Suddenly, three boomerangs hit the Monster Creatures*

Monster Creatures: *Dodge*

Wolfe: *Has a black and blue cape, a black motorcycle helmet that looks like a wolf's head, a silver and blue disc-shaped shield, a black and blue riding suit, and a pair of Katanas* Pick on someone your own size!

Monster Creatures: *Charge at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Slices two of them with the Katanas, and then throws his shield at other monster creatures*

Monster Creatures: *Change to dust*

Wolfe: *Goes to Yuki, speaking in a deep voice* Are you alright?

Yuki: *Growls* Who are you?

Wolfe: A friend.

Yuki: *Raises a suspicious eyebrow*

Wolfe: *Starts to run*

Yuki: *Chases after Wolfe* Hey! Wait!

Wolfe: *Ducks into a thick amount of vines*

Yuki: *Changes back to her human form* Darn...

Ame: *Spots Yuki* Yuki, what is it?

Yuki: Oh...nothing...*Walks back home*

Ame: Big sis, you don't want to be tired during the Klaria Corp field trip tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Issue 2

*Klaria Corporation Building*

Teacher: *Walking students through the building*

Yuki: *Looks at the main office that has pictures of wolves* That's weird...

Nick: *Goes to Yuki* What is it?

Yuki: Those pictures look like an older version of Ame.

Nick: *Looks at them* That's odd...because it looks...dead...

Yuki: *Looks around* Should we take them?

Nick: *Takes a picture of it*

Souhei: *Watching jealously, and then bumps into someone*

Von Rachstein: *Falls, has blood red hair, a monocle, a somewhat stocky figure, heavily pale skin, and a pointed nose that curves*

Souhei: Sorry...*Helps Von Rachstein pick up his papers*

Von Rachstein: Oh, it's no problem. Say, are you jealous of Nick?

Souhei: How did you know?

Von Rachstein: I just do...*Makes a creepy smile* Do you want to kill Nick?

Souhei: Yes...of course...why do you ask?

Von Rachstein: *Laughs dementedly* I have just the thing for you!

*Deeper into the Klaria Building*

Yuki: *Sees a room that is emitting a strange, green light*

Nick: What do you think is in there?

Yuki: I don't know...

Nick: I'm going to go check it out...*Goes inside*

*The green room*

Nick: *Picks up three photos and puts it in his pocket, and then runs back to Yuki*

*Klaria Laboratories*

Von Rachstein: *Touring Souhei through the labs* This is our lab. We build many things such as printers, coffee machines, and-

Souhei: *Interrupts* Weapons?

Von Rachstein: Yes. *Points to a lab in which a snake skin-like body suit is being made in the first half of the lab, while in the second half of the lab a small, skateboard-like glider*

Souhei: And those are for me I guess?

Von Rachstein: *Nods* Souhei, do you wish to become truly strong? Do you want Yuki to be yours and yours only?

Souhei: Yes...yes...

Von Rachstein: *Laughs maniacally* Then I shall call you...Viper!

*Nick's House, a somewhat small empty house with a few pieces of furniture, including a bed, bookshelf, and other things*

Nick: *Reading "The Catcher in the Rye"*

*The doorbell rings*

Nick: *Goes to answer the door* Hello?

Yuki: *Walks in* Hello!

Nick: Hello Yuki...welcome to my house.

Yuki: Wow...you have a really small house...it's soooo tiny!

Nick: Yeah...it's small...

Yuki: *Sits* Wolfe, can I tell you something?

Nick: Yes? *Sits*

Yuki: I was saved by this superhero!

Nick: What?

Yuki: There were these creepy giant guys, and then this guy dressed awesomely beat them up!

Nick: Really? Who do you think it was?

Yuki: *Shrugs* I dunno.

Nick: Well...maybe it was a handsome guy?

Yuki: I hope so!

*Later, that night*

Yuki: *Looking at the photos that were taken from the Klaria Corporation*

Hana: Yuki, what are you looking at?

Yuki: Some pictures Nick and I got at the Klaria Corporation.

Hana: Oh...may I see?

Yuki: *Shows her one*

Hana: *Gasps*

Yuki: What is it mom?

Hana: These are pictures of your father...how did these end up there?

Yuki: I don't know...but it came from a room that had glowing, green lights.

Hana: *Sighs*

*That night*

Yuki: *Walking home, carrying groceries*

Viper: *Has a green, snake-like riding suit, a green and grey snake-like motorcycle helmet, and riding a skateboard-like glider, grabs Yuki*

Yuki: GAH! Let me go!

Viper: Sorry my dear, but I need you! *Sniffs her hair*

Yuki: *Struggling*

Viper: *Starts to fly away*

Wolfe: *Grabs the Viper's skateboard glider* You're not getting away! Let her go!

Viper: You! *Throws three darts at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Dodges two of them, but gets hit by the third one*

Viper: Got you!

Wolfe: *Gets on the skateboard glider* Like I said, let her go!

Viper: If you insist...*Throws Yuki off*

Yuki: *Screams*

Wolfe: *Gets on the skateboard glider* I don't think so! *Punches Viper in the face*

Viper: GAH! *Steps back and kicks Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Jumps and kicks Viper in the face*

Viper: *Falls of the skateboard glider, but falls into a lake*

Wolfe: *Jumps off the skateboard glider, causing it to crash and explode, and then catches Yuki* Don't worry!

Yuki: Thank you...

Wolfe: *Makes a soft landing* You're going to be okay...

Yuki: *Kisses Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Pushes her gently* I must go...*Runs*

Yuki: Wait! Tell me who you are! Wait!

*The next day*

Yuki: *Heading to school, whistling*

Nick: *Walking to school, tending to a small cut*

Yuki: *Looks at Nick's cut* Are you alright?

Nick: Yeah...it's just an injury I got last night...

Yuki: What happened?

Nick: I tripped...

Yuki: You tripped?

Nick: Yes.

*Klaria Corporation*

Souhei: *Walks into the lab angrily* Rachstein!

Von Rachstein: *Approaches Souhei* I saw your little failure...

Souhei: That thing punched me hard!

Von Rachstein: Hmph...well...I could let you take my little helper...

Souhei: Helper?

Von Rachstein: *Pulls out a syringe filled with a glowing, green liquid*

Souhei: What is that?!

Von Rachstein: It's called "Fangium". It can make you almost unstoppable...so what do you say?

Souhei: I don't know...

Von Rachstein: Well you do want Yuki don't you?

Souhei: Then i'll do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Issue 3

*After School*

Nick: *Reading*

Ame: *Walks up to Nick* Nick, can we talk?

Nick: Yes, Ame?

Ame: I know you're part wolf. I could sense it.

Nick: So?

Ame: I know you also like my sister, Yuki.

Nick: *Sighs* Yeah...

Ame: And I can sense a third thing about you...but I just can't tell what it is.

Nick: Well...it's nice to meet you.

*The next day*

Yuki: I still can believe that the Wolfe guy saved my life...

Hana: Well...all we know is that he is a very good guy.

Yuki: He's my hero!

Ame: You talk about him like he's your knight in shining armor...

Yuki: Well, he kind of is!

Hana: Isn't today the the big parade?

Ame: *Nods*

Yuki: I hope that Wolfe shows up!

*Later, The Parade*

Nick: *Watching the different floats go down the street*

Yuki: *Stands next to Nick* Hey Nick.

Nick: Hello Yuki.

Yuki: Nick...I have a question.

Nick: What is it Yuki?

Yuki: Do you have a job?

Nick: Yeah...well...kind of.

Yuki: Is it part-time?

Nick: *Nods, and then ears perk up*

Yuki: What is it Nick?

Nick: I don't know...but I need to go! *Runs off*

Yuki: Nick, wait!

*Suddenly, small explosions go off*

Viper: *Flies in on a new skateboard glider, now has scaly skin and deep yellow eyes* Yuki...come out, come out, wherever you are!

Yuki: *Screams and runs in terror*

Viper: *Chases after her*

Wolfe: *Jumps out at Viper* Stop!

Viper: *Dodges* I'm going to capture Yuki! *Throws darts at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Blocks with his disc-shield* Not today! *Throws his disc-shield at Viper*

Viper: *Kicks it back to Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Catches it*

Viper: Wolfe, we could join forces! Be the strongest mutants in existence!

Wolfe: No way! I would never join the likes of you!

Viper: Then it's your loss! *Throws mini-bombs at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Dodges, and the mini-bombs explode somewhere else*

Viper: *Hisses and gets on his skateboard glider and flies after Yuki*

Wolfe: *Chases after the Viper*

Viper: *Grabs Yuki* I've got you now!

Yuki: *Bites the Vipers arm*

Viper: GAH! *Drops her*

Wolfe: *Catches Yuki* I've got you!

Yuki: Wolfe...thank you...

Viper: *Flies away* I'll kill you next time, Wolfe!

Yuki: *Looks deeply into Wolfe* My hero...

Wolfe: *Lands in a bouncy house* You're safe now.

Yuki: Thank you, Wolfe...but...who are you?

Wolfe: That's a secret...*Puts Yuki down and runs off*

Yuki: *Sighs*

*That night*

Hana: So Yuki, how did the parade go?

Yuki: Well...the same green guy, who Wolfe calls "The Viper" attacked me, but then Wolfe saved me.

Ame: Why does Wolfe keep saving you?

Yuki: *Shrugs* I think I have a superhero crush...

Ame: *Rolls eyes*

*Nick's House*

Wolfe: *Walks in, talks off his suit, revealing himself to be Nick*

Nick: *Yawns* It's good to be a hero...*Sits down and starts to read a book*

*The next day*

Nick: *Walking to school*

Yuki: *Runs to Nick* Good morning!

Nick: Good morning, Yuki.

Yuki: Wolfe, have you noticed that Souhei hasn't been coming to school?

Nick: Really? I never noticed.

Yuki: *Sighs* Me too, until recently...you think it has to do with the Viper?

Nick: I wouldn't know...

Yuki: Also, at the parade yesterday, where did you go?

Nick: *Winks* Like I said, I have a job.

Yuki: Huh?

Nick: Well, we should head to class.

Yuki: Yeah, we should.

*The school*

Souhei: *Now has scaly skin and beady yellow eyes, wearing a hoodie and long pants*

Yuki: *Runs to class*

Souhei: *Runs into the gym*

*Later*

Nick: *Reading*

Yuki: *Sits next to Wolfe* It's kind of cold...and I forgot my jacket...

Nick: *Pulls out his jacket and puts it around Yuki*

Yuki: *Blushes* Thank you...but won't you be cold?

Nick: I'll be fine.

Yuki: *Snuggles up with Nick*

Nick: *Snuggles next to Yuki*

Yuki: Nick, you're adorable...

Nick: *Kisses Yuki*

Yuki: *Kisses Nick back*

Souhei: *Watching, jealously, with his tongue now like a snakes*

*The next day, Klaria Corporation*

Von Rachstein: *Gazes upon multiple bug-like suits* If Viper succeeds, then this will pave the way to my other creations! *Laughs maniacally*


	4. Chapter 4

Issue 4

*Nick's House*

Nick: *Making some Curry*

*The doorbell rings*

Nick: *Goes to answer the door* Hello?

Yuki: *Walks in* Good afternoon, Nick.

Nick: Good afternoon, Yuki. Come in.

Yuki: *Sits down* Nick...I'm really thankful for letting me use your jacket yesterday...

Nick: Oh...your welcome.

Yuki: I just wanted to know...since it's a Saturday tomorrow, do you want to go on a date?

Nick: Oh? Where?

Yuki: Maybe...a museum?

Nick: The Ghibli museum?

Yuki: I really like the Ghibli museum.

Nick: *Blushes* Me too...*Wolf ears and tail pop out*

Yuki: Also, you have really cute fur... *Kisses Nick*

Nick: *Kisses back*

Souhei: *Angrily staring in the window*

*The next day, the Ghibli museum*

Nick and Yuki: *Watching a short movie*

Audience Member: *Sniffs* I smell...

Staff Member: *Runs in* FIRE!

Audience Members: *Start to run and panic*

Yuki: Nick!

Nick: Yuki, get out of here!

Yuki: *Runs*

Nick: *Goes to a bathroom and changes into Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Helps get people out of the burning building*

Woman: Help me! My baby is still in the building!

Wolfe: I'll save it! *Runs back into the building*

*The burning building*

Baby: *Crying*

Wolfe: *Grabs the baby and starts to run out*

*Suddenly, falling burning debris falls on Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Raises his shield to protect himself and the infant*

Baby: *Crying more*

Wolfe: *Jumps out, lands, and then gives the infant back to it's mother*

Woman: Thank you...

Wolfe: Anytime, citizen.

Bystander: Wait! There's an old woman still in the building!

Wolfe: *Runs back in*

*Back in the burning building*

Old Woman: *Crying*

Wolfe: *Goes to the Old Woman* Are you okay?

Old Woman: *Reveals himself to be Viper and punches Wolfe*

Wolfe: GAH! *Hits a wall*

Viper: *Laughs* So Wolfe, are you in or out?

Wolfe: You're out, Souhei! Out of your mind!

Viper: Wrong answer! *Throws discs at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Blocks with his shield*

Viper: *Jumps at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Kicks the Viper in the face*

Viper: GAH! *Falls*

Wolfe: Souhei, you need to stop this!

Souhei: Never! *Presses a button, and it brings his skateboard glider to him*

Wolfe: Souhei, you need to stop this!

Souhei: *Escapes on his skateboard glider*

Wolfe: *Goes through the other side of the building*

*Hana's House*

Hana: *Looking at the photos* Just who did take these photos?

Yuki: I still can't believe Wolfe saved a lot of people's lives today...

Hana: *Smiles* Wolfe really is a hero.

Ame: *Sighs* I still think that Wolfe is kind of suspicious...

*The next day*

Nick: *Walking to school*

Yuki: *Goes to Nick and hugs him* Are you alright after yesterday?

Nick: *Nods* And you?

Yuki: I guess...I..just feel...scared...that something might hurt me.

Nick: Well, when you get scared, what makes you feel brave?

Yuki: Wolfe. He makes me feel brave...

Nick: Well, whenever you feel scared, just think of Wolfe.

Yuki: Okay...

Nick: *Smiles* I'm sorry that yesterday's date was ruined...

Yuki: Don't apologize. It's not your fault.

Nick: Well...how about we go on a date some other time?

Yuki: *Nods*

*Klaria Corporation*

Souhei: *Walks in, now more snake-like* Rachstein...

Von Rachstein: Souhei, I have one last mission for you.

Souhei: Yessss?

Von Rachstein: I want you to destroy Wolfe once and for all!

Souhei: Why...?

Von Rachstein: Fifteen years ago, I created a wolf and human super - soldier. However, a couple who worked for me took him and raised him as their own child. I had them murdered...and now I wish to destroy Wolfe. Can you do that Souhei?

Souhei: Yes...masssster...

*Hana's House*

Ame: Mother, I need to go back to the mountains.

Hana: Okay. I'll you see again, right?

Ame: *Nods, turns into his wolf form, and runs off*

Yuki: Mom, can I tell you something?

Hana: What is it Yuki?

Yuki: I like two guys. One is a hero named Wolfe and the other is Nick, a guy who's really nice to me.

Hana: Well...pick the one that you really love.

Yuki: *Smiles* Okay.

*Suddenly, the Viper blasts through the window on his skateboard glider*

Viper: Yuki!

Yuki: You! *Runs*

Viper: *Glides and grabs Yuki*

Yuki: *Screams* Let me go!

Viper: *Laughs evilly and flies away*

Hana: *Chases after Viper* Yuki!

*Later, Nick's house*

Hana: *Desperately knocking on Nick's door*

Nick: *Answers* Hello?

Hana: Nick, I need your help.

Nick: Okay. Just let me change first, okay?


	5. Chapter 5

Issue 5

*Tokyo Bridge*

Viper: *Ties up and gags Yuki*

Yuki: *Struggles to break free*

Viper: *Takes off his helmet*

Yuki: *In a muffled voice* SOUHEI!

Souhei: Sssorry my love...but I had to do thissss.

Yuki: *Struggles* Wolfe will save me!

Souhei: *Laughs* Wolfe won't be able to sssstop me! Not thissss time!

Wolfe: *Running towards the bridge* Yuki!

Yuki: Wolfe!

Souhei: *Puts his helmet back on and goes on his skateboard glider*

Viper: Stop!

Wolfe: *Stops*

Viper: You can save me or...save these innocent children! *Reveals a group elementary school kids in a bus, dangling under the bridge*

Wolfe: *Gasps*

Viper: Well? Who shall you choose?

Wolfe: *Sighs and runs towards the bus filled with children*

Viper: *Turns to Yuki* See? Wolfe won't save you!

Yuki: He'll come back for me!

Viper: Oh, sweetie, we'll be leaving! *Grabs her and sniffs her hair*

Yuki: *Screams*

Wolfe: *Grabs the rope that holds the bus and brings it back up to the bridge*

Viper: *Throws a dart into Wolfe's back*

Wolfe: GAH! *Falls and drops the room*

*The bus falls but it lands in a soft barge*

Wolfe: *Sighs and pulls out the dart*

Viper: *Flies away, carrying Yuki*

Wolfe: *Jumps on a car and jumps on the Viper's skateboard glider* It's time we stopped this!

Viper: *Hisses and tackles Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Falls off and onto the bridge, but grabs the Viper*

Viper: *Lands on his feet*

Wolfe: *Lands on his feet*

Viper: *Throws darts at Wolfe* Eat this!

Wolfe: *Blocks them with his disc-shield and throws his disc shield*

Viper: *Gets hit in the face and hits a car*

Wolfe: *Goes to the Viper*

Viper: *Throws a dart at Wolfe, hitting his shoulder*

Wolfe: GAH! *Falls*

Viper: *Goes to Wolfe, and pushes the dart deeper into his shoulder* Misery, misery, misery, that's what you've chosen. I offered you friendship, and you spat in my face!

Yuki: *Frees herself and hits the Viper with a stick*

Viper: GAH!

Wolfe: *Gets up*

Viper: *Laughs maniacally and presses a button, calling his skateboard-glider, and two blades appear on it* Godspeed, Wolfe! *Sends it towards Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Ducks*

Viper: *Eyes widen* Oh. *Gets impaled by the skateboard-gliders blades*

Yuki: *Goes to Wolfe* Wolfe! Are you okay?

Wolfe: Yeah...*Pulls the dart out of his shoulder*

Yuki: Wolfe...

Wolfe: Don't worry...it's only a flesh wound.

Yuki: *Sighs* Wolfe...may we...

Wolfe: *Kisses Yuki*

Yuki: *Kisses back* Wolfe...just who are you?

Wolfe: *Takes off his helmet*

Yuki: *Jaw drops*

Nick: It's me.

Yuki: I've wanted to tell you...I love you...

Nick: So...how about that date tomorrow?

Yuki: That sounds good.


End file.
